


if i could hold time by the neck, i would

by hilway



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Junbobficsparty2019, M/M, Time Travel, again because i initially wrote this on my phone, im scared i hope this will make sense, lapslock, mainly junhoe's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilway/pseuds/hilway
Summary: jiwon and junhoe are both drifters, traversing from one dimension to another. they unexpectedly meet a couple of times, until they finally agree to meet properly again on one certain dimension: february 14th.





	if i could hold time by the neck, i would

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer for all the incorrect grammar and run-on sentences, english isn't my first language. ✌
> 
> always thought time travel is intended for junbob.
> 
> happy #JunbobFicsParty2019 and i hope you are all having a happy valentine's too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's an unspoken rule that drifters should mind their own business. however, some things can't be helped. especially when the said event involves drifters koo junhoe and kim jiwon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m going to apologize beforehand if you find missing words or thoughts that do not relate at all. i barely checked through the entire thing, but i promise to correct them later.

junhoe wanted to shout: **there is a fucking basis on alternate realities, you dimwits!**

but he opted not to. not in a dimension in which he was actually timid.

he consults his watch, the screen appearing before him and visible only to his eyes. the _junhoe in this dimension_ is in a grand hotel in the bright light of the afternoon. _wow, he must be rich here,_ he thought.

koo junhoe, 21, young, and a booming candidate as an eligible bachelor. he felt nauseated. suddenly he was reminded of all the _junhoes_ he had encountered (he hates using the word ‘meet’, it’s absolutely weird meeting yourself).

has his true self, where ever the fuck is he (or if ever there is one), spewed countless of versions to the point that he’ll really encounter a bizarre junhoe?

if anything, he thinks he’s the real one. the real junhoe. but he’s a drifter, he doesn’t have the right to say that. how can someone who steals identities (although technically it is still himself) be worthy of the right to claim such thing? he just sighed on this thought.

junhoe took the coordinates and programmed his course. he ran another background check too. _oh_. the junhoe here is timid, just like what he recalled. he was also with someone, it might cause him inconvenience but he figures he can take it anyway. the directions hover into his eyes like eyeglasses. like tony stark in a suit, except he doesn’t have one.

junhoe wished he brought a cap, but he can only bring five things all over his life as a drifter. this includes his underwear, black shirt, black jogger pants, socks, and shoes. the sixth thing is his watch but it's always been a staple for all drifters.

he walks over the grandiose of the building and enters the gate through the personnel entrance. he wonders if the guards will think it's odd that he isn't arriving on a fancy car, but then he could always reason out that he just bought something. and so he tried his luck anyway, putting his hands inside his pockets, he walked looking down.

“hello, excuse me. yeah? i’m really sorry but i think i lost the key card to my room?” he motioned to the lobby attendant. he gave his name and room number casually without even blinking.

“i’m sorry, sir. aren’t you with someone?” he was prepared for this. thankfully, he ran some background check.

he drew a sharp breath before replying, “yes. kim jiwon.”

junhoe wonders what hotel junhoe (he got weird names for all the versions of himself he has ever countered. yesterday there was _jackson_   _junhoe_ , the other day was _mountaineer junhoe_ , and so many more. this was his hobby since he gained consciousness of the life he has) is doing with that kim jiwon guy.

“ah, yes. don’t you want to wait for him instead? we gave out two keycards to you last night sir,” he shook his head fervently.

and with a little bit of drama, he stares at the fine architecture of the hotel lobby. “we actually got into a fight,” he plasters a bitter smile.

he made a mental note of apologizing to the kim jiwon guy, whoever he is. it was tough being played by drifters but nothing gets tougher than being a drifter itself.

the attendant nods, seemingly to show her sympathy, if junhoe gets that quite right. “lovers’ quarrel is hard nowadays, sir. rest assured we understand. however, this is the last time we should heed to your request. it’s actually a bit off our policies,” she reminded him about the policies.

junhoe almost spat a “what?”, they were lovers?!

hotel junhoe and the kim jiwon guy?

when he said they were in a fight, he meant like... bros fighting. fighting bros.

“thanks for understanding,” he smiles again and nodded when the attendant gestured she'll be charging for the spare card. 

all he had to say was _just swipe it._ darn, it's easy when you really have the money, huh. sucks for him, he's a drifter.

he took the card after bowing to the attendant and went to the elevator. his card reads 218. it's not a long way up but he was lucky he was alone the elevator. he got time to check the room virtually and with that he devised a plan.

 

* * *

 

"i'm sorry, self," junhoe says at himself but was _not himself._ they were in the corner of the large bedroom, beside him a large cabinet was hiding them from plain sight.

 _hotel junhoe's_ hands were all tied up, and his mouth was also plastered. this was just one of the many things he hate for being a drifter. the universe really has a way for making him guilty of doing things like this when in fact, he doesn't really have to do this.  _he doesn't have a choice._ it just happened that when he landed in this dimension,  _hotel junhoe_ was in the same exact city. it rarely happens, but when it does, it's kind of messy. suddenly, he misses _mountaineer junhoe_ minding his own damn business.

 _hotel junhoe_ was trying his best to shout. he was constantly kicking junhoe, and trying to get out of his knot. junhoe just wanted to smack him down, but to be honest, he's getting tired of this. you think after a year in this kind of life, he'll get used to it. he never got the hang of it. he wished he never reached 20. he looks at the man in front, his spitting reflection. only he seemed well-fed and healthy -- eyes and skin are both glowing. he was about to knock  _hotel junhoe_ to sleep when he suddenly heard a hard thud.

"don't fucking speak or i will knock you down so hard, the next time you wake up is on your fucking birthday," he brings his index finger to his lips and motions  _hotel junhoe_ to be quiet. 

 _dammit_. junhoe didn't hear the door opening, it's probably  _hotel junhoe_ 's lover or whatever. since the hotel is actually quite high-end, the room also happened to have a small receiving area. he was about to check which caused the sound when he was suddenly knocked over, straight down to the damned carpeted floor.

"what the fuck?" he loudly cursed under his breath. there was a large body on top of him, his weight keeping him locked on the floor.

"oh my god," junhoe heard someone muttering shortly and quickly.

he stood himself up and he finds an unconscious guy, a little smaller than him. his shoulder-length hair was tied in a high pony. the remaining bits were also tied in small braids.

in front of him, a guy in white shirt has the same height as the unconscious man.

in front of him, the guy looks exactly the same as the unconscious man.

 

* * *

 

a little later, he learns his name is  _kim jiwon,_ or  _drifter kim jiwon_ to put it clearly.

the guy he just knocked down was  _hotel jiwon_ and apparently,  _hotel junhoe_ 's lover too.

junhoe really can't believe this was happening.

he had to blink twice to ensure this was not a dream. but drifters do not experience dreams, or maybe he is just not aware of it. this wasn't supposed to be new to him, it wasn't supposed to be any different too. he encountered drifters before but just for a very brief moment. like passing by someone carrying the same watch only drifters possess. 

 _drifter kim jiwon_ is interesting, he has three watches (a rare occurrence since drifters are only allowed to carry five things in their entire lifetime, if ever that word is apt for them), not that he's taking note of the man's appearance attentively though.

the odd thing is they helped each other out in knocking  _hotel jiwon_ and _hotel junhoe_ down to sleep. what's also funny is kim jiwon, the _drifter jiwon_ , was quite guilty of it but he did not speak anything about it. they put the other version of themselves on the bed and covered them with the huge ass blanket.

"wow, that's a first for me," jiwon says after a long time. they had to catch their breaths so they rested on the couch for a little while. junhoe looked at him oddly, his eyes squinting a little, but he raised his hand anyway. a sign that he agrees.

few more minutes and junhoe realized they had to sort out what's going to happen next. not that he wanted jiwon to get involve with his activities, and not that he wanted to get himself concerned with jiwon's plans. however, he finds himself mute in this conversation.

it was jiwon who broke the quiet.

"so," jiwon turns to him, "koo junhoe," putting an emphasis on his name, "what are your plans for today?"

junhoe stares at the carpet. "i don't know, maybe do like what i ought to do just like the usual."

 _the usual_ like roaming the city, maybe entering some book shops and just walkfor the rest of day.

even without looking, he can see jiwon nodding his head. finally, jiwon stands up and went to the bed. he drew the covers over the couple ( _hotel junhoe_ and  _hotel jiwon_ ). "you want to know how i found him?" jiwon says as he pull the tie from the hair of the spitting image of himself, he took the tiny rubber bands holding  _hotel jiwon's_ braids too.

junhoe doesn't reply but jiwon continues on telling the story anyway. "on the comfort room of the fucking buffet on the eight floor, he was crying. you must have hurt him," he chuckled. "i mean, the you in this dimension.  _hotel junhoe._ "

it startled junhoe. he heard jiwon just said the exact nickname he had given himself. "what?" he spat out.

"hotel junhoe?" jiwon repeated like junhoe was being weird. "that's how i name people. i associate them with things. like  _surf donghyuk_ , the one i met yesterday. and so many more. want to know your nickname?" jiwon asks him.

he makes a small frown, "no, thanks. by the way, i'm going ahead,  _drifter jiwon._ "

junhoe stands up but before he left the room, he noticed there was something odd in the stillness.

jiwon seemed to be frozen with his jaw dropped.

 

* * *

 

"seriously?" junhoe couldn't believe his luck. his now inside the elevator, on the way down, with nobody else but the  _drifter kim jiwon_ who, surprisingly, has now the same hairstyle as  _hotel jiwon._

"wow. i still can't believe we share the same system of naming people," junhoe wished jiwon would stop muttering nonsense. he pushes himself on the far corner of the elevator to shut down the conversation but since the elevator is covered with reflecting glass, he still sees jiwon at the other end.

"seriously, drop it. it's not kind of a big deal," he let this out in a whisper but jiwon caught it anyway.

"but don't you think it's a soulmate thing?" junhoe wanted to let out a loud laugh. in fact, he almost snorted. soulmate? in this time, he still believe those kind of things exist?

“the only soulmate i have is this set,” he flashes two cards at jiwon. they belong to _hotel junhoe_ , but since he carries his face and DNA — so it might as well be his.

”damn, you’re used to this. how long has it been? huh?” jiwon smirks at him. junhoe wanted to ask, aren’t you too? but jiwon reminds him of something.

”hold up. the doors are about to open, let’s get on the show,” and with that jiwon snakes his arm around junhoe’s.

 

* * *

 

 

“well, that has hella embarrassing,” junhoe recalls when they finally had some safe distance from the hotel.

they had to put on a show for the sake of their identities in the dimension. and at the same time, junhoe happens to remember they didn’t have to put a show at all. hotel junhoe and hotel jiwon were clearly in a fight, and they could act like they were still pissed off at each other.

come to think of it, even though hotel jiwon and hotel junhoe are actually a couple, they don’t really to have to publicly display affection. how come he realizes all of it just now?

“but really, koo junhoe. don’t you think it’s odd that we meet here — out of all dimensions — and to add more to it, we are a couple?”

junhoe stops on his tracks. what? why is he still walking with this guy again? he thought the show’s already over.

"show’s over. kindly leave me alone, kim jiwon or whoever the fuck you are,” he looks at jiwon’s white shirt before he turned around and started his steps. he raised his hand as a sign of farewell.

"you sure know how to drop honorifics, youngster!” jiwon yells at him from the back.

junhoe could have ignored this. he really doesn’t mind. in fact, he’s been itching for them to part ways after they knock their hotel versions a while ago. but he can’t. instead, he chooses to face him  and retraced back his stels. "what? how old are you? i thought we're of the same age."

jiwon smiles at him. it looks like a smirk, and it looks annoying. he wish he could wipe it off.

”how old are you?” jiwon asks him while still wearing his beaming (but also kind of annoying) smile. "i mean, you know, since you turned twenty," jiwon clarifies.

junhoe hesitates for a moment, “twenty-one.”

”damn, right. it’s hyung for you, youngster koo junhoe,” jiwon shakes his hair like he was some kid he just met in the hallway. like someone he finds cute but that’s just all of it. 

junhoe frowns, he thinks it's a bit annoying but he doesn't understand why a smile escaped from his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

junhoe finds himself spending the entire day with jiwon. if were actually honest to himself, he will admit he’s enjoying it.

they spent the day like normal people, not worrying about being thrown into an unknown dimension tomorrow. not worrying about uncertainty at all.

jiwon took him to an arcade. the older actually asked if he wanted to play basketball but he declined. he just watched him play for an hour.

few hours later, junhoe gives in and plays various of things: like shooting space characters to get a huge ass teddy bear, or catching stuffed toys using an unreliable electric claw.

junhoe had his fair share of laughs too. jiwon’s laugh was kind of contagious. he also noticed the creases on the side of the older's eyes when he laughs. in fact, when jiwon laughs, it seems that his whole existence is vibrating with a bright essence.

but junhoe knows he can't stay here for more than a day. in fact, it is a luxury to be able to enjoy a day like this. that's the way with drifters, they wake up to a different dimension each day. so to be able to enjoy cheap thrills like this, he was already more than thankful.

but of course he does not let this show.

when it was time to go back to the hotel, it was junhoe who initiated to snake his arm around jiwon. not that he needed to, he just wants to. and though he cannot make sense out why he wants to do it, he does it anyway.

the lobby attendants were smiling at them when they entered, but the girl who assisted them earlier waved at them. she even gave him a thumbs up.

even when they entered the elevator, none of them broke away.

and when he returned the cards to  _hotel junhoe's_ wallet, and puts himself to sleep, he smiles at jiwon for a long time.

"i can't believe we're going to sleep sitting on the couch. but i guess this will probably one of the best sleeps i will ever have in my entire lifetime," jiwon smiles at him before he closes his eyes.

 

* * *

 

junhoe utters a small prayer before he sleeps. to any god or to the whole universe, whoever hears him.

he holds this prayer to his heart like a secret. he wishes this could happen again.

after three years in a long time, junhoe dreams in his sleep.

sleep was the common and only mode of drifters to travel to another dimension.

after three years, for the first time, junhoe dreams.

in his dream, he was with a man named kim jiwon.


End file.
